What goes bump in the night (two shot)
by greeneyedsmirker
Summary: The Circle of Cavan. The one thing that has been on my mind since that big, speeding van swerved into my life. Literally. Mabye, just mabye, they'd leave me alone tonight. Just one night that I might not have to wake up every ten minutes, at every little noise, bracing for a fight. And then the sirens went off screaming,"Code Black, Code Black!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry for the long wait! I had a ton of homework (and still do) so updates for playground kiddnapping won't come as often as I would like, but I'll try to get chapter 8 up at some point this week. **

**And without further adeù, I present, the one-shot sequel to the amazingly amazing, **_**What goes bump in the night **_**! (Taking place one night in gg 4) (Ally probably forgot to add this part in) (Ally owns the characters and the Gallagher Academy, I own the poem and this story)**

"Ugh", I groaned turning over once again on the very uncomfortable sleeping bag I was being forced to use. It was two in the morning and my head was pounding, sleep not coming easy. The junior class was sprawled on various chairs, couches and tables in the common room, with _Goldfinger _playing on the huge flatscreen in front of us. Me, Bex, Macey and Liz were in a little corner of the room in our sleeping bags trying get some shut-eye in before the COW test tomorrow.

"Keep your grumbling to your bloody self Cam! I'm trying to sleep here!", mumbled Bex. You gotta love you're friends.

"But I can't sleep.", I whined, sounding like the spoiled, rich heiress I was supposed to be.

"Statistics show that counting sheep gives you a 2/3 chance of falling asleep faster", Liz whispered. I jumped a little, not expecting her to speak. I turned around, expecting her to be sitting up, staring at me knowingly, but instead, she was snoring softly, curled up in a ball. So, our little genious can literally talk in her sleep. For some reason, I'm not that surprised. I did what she said, but I'm pretty sure that it just kept me awake. By now, most of the girls were asleep. I then decided that there wasn't a point in trying to sleep if my body wasn't going to let me so, I thought.

Pros and Cons of falling asleep (or trying to) in the common room, with junior high girls also sleeping (or trying to) all around you:

Pro: You can have some fun bonding time with your sisters

Con: That "fun bonding time" stopped being fun about three hours ago

Pro: Its peaceful and calming to be in a room full of spys in training with a terrorist group on your tail

Con: Your peaceful and calming state of mind is imediately cut short when you start hearing loud, obnoxious snoring (thank you Bex)

Pro: Laying down on an uncomfortable makeshift bed sure does give you a lot of time to think

Con: Due to the amount of time you have to think, the thought of the terrorist group that is endangering you, your friends, and pretty much the whole US will probably worm its way into your mind. Eventually.

The Circle of Cavan. The one thing that has been on my mind since that big, speeding van swerved into my life. Literally. Laying in that sleeping bag, I reminisced in my peace. Mabye, just mabye, they'd leave me alone tonight. Just one night that I might not have to wake up every ten minutes, at every little noise, bracing for a fight. The movie has ended by now so I try to fall asleep again.

And then, the siren went off screaming,"Code Black, Code Black!"

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm a terrible person. I give you permission to hate on me. **

**Bex: Yeah! You got that bloody right! I mean first, you make us wait for A WEEK AND A HALF and then you ONLY POST ****HALF**** OF WHAT YOU PROMISED! Are you BLOODY KIDDING me!**

**Me: ...**

**Sorry about that, I couldn't resist! I should get the other half out by this weekend. I also feel very, very bad about not posting the new chapter for Playground Kidnapping. My reason is that I have a ton of Hw and I am trying to get high honors this year. I also realized that my prewritten version of that chapter was really, really crappy, so I decided to revise it and I still didn't finish revising. Besides that, I just wanted to let you know (if anyone remembers what I said earlier) that the spy museum in D.C. was awesome! I knew a lot of things but I also learned new things. You guys should really go! See (read?) You next weekend!**

**Love,**

**~°Bella°~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with the other half of what goes bump in the night! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Ally own setting and some characters. I own Amber, Payson ( Your welcome :) ), Mia, Violet, Jasmine and Julie. They are my OCs and might appear in any other stories I write.**

"Code black, Code black", the sirens screamed at us. Immediately, every single junior jumped up out of their sleep, bracing for a fight. Me and Bex ran to the corner where a box of emergency comms units were and tossed one out to every one. I started yelling orders at my sisters immediately.

"Liz, you take R&D over in that corner. Start trying to access the security cameras. We need to find out where the threat is. Maybe get a cell signal." She nodded and brought my smartest sisters together to help her out. " Macey, Anna, Julie and Amber, you're Charlie team. Go through the fire place passage way. Macey can show you where it is. Scout the West and North part of the Mansion and report anything suspicious." Macey nodded and headed off with the rest of them. "Tina, Courtney, Mia and Payson, get out through here," I showed her a secret passage way that went through the book shelves," You guys are Delta team. Scout the South and the East off the mansion." Once they were gone I turned to everyone else. "Everyone that is left exept Mick and Bex, you are Beta team. Round up the younger grades and the seniors. We need their help. Gather any weapons you can find. We meet in the grand hall", I made sure everyone who was on comms heard me. "R&D, any progress?", I called into their corner.

"Almost there...wait for it... got it!" cried Liz triumphantly. Me, Bex and Mick ran up to them and watched the live video feed. There were about a hundred COC agents swarming into the Grand hall from a secret passageway that hadn't been barred after the... _incident _in London.

"Everyone, into the Grand hall now! We have company.", I shouted into the comms. "R&D, you guys stay here and try to get a signal. Figure out where the teachers are and get help from them." After that, me Bex and Mick ran out into the commotion. It was Gallagher girl against agent. 7th graders were hopping around with napotine patches while the 8th graders were wacking COC agents with crowbars. Freshman and Sophmores were punching and kicking the way through the ranks with Seniors by their sides roundhouse-ing agents into walls. Even with all that we learned, all that was taught, it was pretty obvious that these COC agents were better. It would only be a matter of time til they took over the mansion. Our home. Our sisterhood. I couldn't let this happen... Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a thought popped into my head.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, Who comes here?", I shouted into the coms. I immediately got a reply.

"_**We are the sisters of Gillian" **_, my sisters recited, and I couldn't be more proud.

"Why do you come?"

_**"To learn her skills, honor her sword, and keep her secrets."**_

"To what end do you work?"

_**"To the cause of justice and light."**_

"How long will you strive?"

_**"For all the days of our lives," **_we finished, shouting out to the world and I could practically hear applause. Our enemies were spread out on the floor, all either knocked out or dead. My breath caught in my throat realizing the magnitude of what we had done. _We _had defended our territory. _We _had beat the enemy at their own game. My sisters looked at each other, tense, waiting for something to happen. And it did.

"I love you guys!", cried Liz, tears running down her face. Apparantly, even our tech-minded sisters had come out to join the fight. As if starting a chain reaction, Liz had almost every girl in the room sobbing or squeezing the death out of the person next to them (and I mean that litterally). Soon, everyone turned to me when Bex shouted,

"What can we bloody do now Cam? We have our enemies litterally _dying _at our feet, our teachers are no where in sight, and we can't exactly throw these people out the window, or stuff them in a secret passageway. This is real Cam." I went slack-jawed and my eyes widened when I realized that every single one of my sisters was looking at me for an answer. At that moment, all I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and sleep peacefully for once.

"Um... well, I think that we should all stay here. We'll take watch shifts. Before we do though, we should lock these agents up in the dorms. After that we can all re-group back here. We can have 10 people on watch at a time in this room and the rest of us can sleep. We can switch every hour or so. Sounds good?", I questioned, a bit surprised at my authoratative tone. The 250 **(A/N: I'm estimating how many girls there are in total at the Gallagher academy. I'm not really sure) **girls/spies-in-training/students/sisters in the room nodded and we got to work...

TIME°°°°°SKIP°°°°°°TIME°°°°°°SKIP

Once we finished locking up the bodies (of COC agents both alive and dead) we regrouped in the Grand hall. Me, Bex, Macey, Mick, Liz, Tina, Courtney, Eva, Anna and Violet were the 10 to have the first watch. I leaned against a wall on one side of the hall, tired but ready to fight. As I surveyed the room I got a feeling, like I had just before the attack. Something wasn't right. I hopped to my feet, ready to pounce on my attacker when I heard a

"Hello Gallagher girl" and from that moment on, I knew that my life would never be the same again.

**A/N: I am really mad at myself. I'm pretty sure that this ending was terrible, but I couldn't spend anymore time on it. I tried to do my best... Sorry! The new chap on Playground kiddnapping is still in editing proggress... I know its taking a long time but I want in to be of the best quality. Anyway, I'll see you next time!**

**Love, **

**~°Bella°~**

_Your fellow Gallagher Girl_


End file.
